Five times Tony and Bruce were walked in on
by CaptainAimz
Summary: And one time went uninterrupted... Tony didn't expect a harmless bit of flirting to go as far as it did. After all, he flirted with Bruce near enough everyday in the lab and neither of them thought anything of it – innocent fun.
1. In the lab!

Tony didn't expect a harmless bit of flirting to go as far as it did. After all, he flirted with Bruce near enough everyday in the lab and neither of them thought anything of it – innocent fun.

Although, they'd both be lying if they said they weren't… _interested_ in what was potentially on the table, and Bruce was fairly sick of his several year long dry spell.

Bruce had been shoved harshly against the lab wall, his hands knotted in Tony's hair as his tongue rolled along Bruce's stubble rough neck. A series of short, desperate gasps escaped through Bruce's lips and his grip on Tony's hair tightened; sending waves of pleasure through them both.

It had been years since Bruce had any positive human contact; it was ridiculous how much he wanted and needed this right now.

Tony's hands slid down from Bruce's neck, to the small of his back, and down again to cup his ass. When Tony lifted him up, he took the initiative and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly close and drawing a low groan from the other man's throat.

Tony pulled away and gasped sharply, "You sure you wanna do this, big guy?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," Bruce pulled Tony in by the shirt collar for a mad, violent kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Bruce undid Tony's shirt buttons as fast as humanly possible with shaky fingers. He shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and settled a hand over the arc reactor. Bruce was intrigued by the arc reactor; it haunted his mind how something so spectacular was now a permanent part of his friend's body.

Suddenly, Tony pulled away roughly, dropping Bruce to the floor with a painful thud. He looked up from where he was now perched against the wall and heard Barton's unmistakable sniggering.

"Well, Clint, I guess I owe you ten bucks," Natasha had her arm entwined with Barton's. He was doubled over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter by this point whilst Natasha looked on slightly embarrassed for the pair they just interrupted.

Tony offered a hand out to Bruce and pulled him up; he leant on Tony, still out of breath and flushing bright red – from both embarrassment and from having all the air drawn from his lungs when he fell. "There better be a damn good reason why you're in our lab right now…"

"There's a debriefing. Although what you were doing looked about fifty times more fun." Natasha answered, her voice surprisingly smooth.

Barton wiped a tear from his face, yep, he was crying with laughter, "I mean, we could always tell Fury you're busy in here – which, yeah you kind of are?"

"Yes that would be fabulous, now if you could close the door on your way out, that would be _super_." Bruce replied with a smirk, waving them out of the lab. When they had left – Clint laughing almost as hard as was before and Natasha giggling like a schoolgirl – Bruce locked the door with an audible click and with the lust back in his dark eyes, grinned evilly at Tony. "Now where were we?"


	2. On the roof!

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay, I've been a bit busy with school stuff lately, hopefully I'll update again this week! Do feel free to let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone for reading and following!**_

The second time they were caught was in the roof garden of Stark Tower. Not the most practical of places to do what they were doing, but Tony Stark was certainly not known for his modesty.

Bruce groaned from deep inside him, there may have been a hint of the Other Guy in there, too, but it was mostly just Bruce. "Jesus, Tony, don't stop… fuck,"

Tony licked up Bruce's neck from behind; nipping at his skin just under his jaw, then proceeded to plant gentle kisses along his shoulders.

New York always looked exceptionally gorgeous in the evening as the sun went down and the skyline lit up. The combination of that and being fucked against a wall in the open air by Tony Stark pretty much made Bruce the most envied person out there.

"I'm so close, ohhh," Bruce gasped as Tony pulled out of him abruptly. When he turned around, he was greeted by the unwelcome sight of a flustered Steve Rogers.

"I uh… Dinner's ready downstairs… It was Clint's turn to cook—"

"Barton can cook?" Tony interrupted him.

"So, y'know, just come on down when you're… ready?" Steve quickly turned away and fled down the stairs.

Tony ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair, he fixed his clothes and shot an amused glance at Bruce, who had already made himself look presentable.

"We probably shouldn't do this where people can walk in on us, Tony." Bruce sighed.

"Well, it's my tower—"

"And they live here—"

"I have a right to fuck my boyfriend wherever I want in my own home!"

"Boyfriend?" Bruce smiled lightly at the term. He had no idea Tony was really interested in him past the point of carefree sex, so really, he was pretty shocked.

"Yes! Oh, wait," Tony cleared his throat, "Dr. Banner, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Bruce didn't even have to think, he already knew the answer and had for quite a while, "Mr. Stark, the pleasure would be all mine!"

"Damn right it will!" Tony pulled Bruce in by the waist and planted a soft kiss against his lips, nipping lightly as he pulled away.

"I'm actually pretty hungry; maybe we should go and see what kind of mess Clint's put together?" Bruce tangled his fingers with Tony's and led him down the stairs. All eyes were on them when they casually strolled hand-in-hand into the dining room. Everyone knew they were a thing, now, but neither of them could care less.


End file.
